The Makutas Revenge
by hi everyone
Summary: A story including 2008 characters trying to become the leaders of the Brotherhood of Makuta and getting the Mask Of Life. I don't know their real goal so I made it up. Do not read if you don't like spoilers of 2008.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. (Of course) I made up Avra Nui.

* * *

A red and black being was watching the land. His name was Antroz. "I've got to get the mask of life," he murmured. (A.N. I don't know they're real goal so I just made them need the mask of life.)

Suddenly, an armored titan appeared and stood beside him. He's Icarax, the Makuta. "I've got a plan," Icarax said, grinning. "We'll defeat Makuta – or whatever his name is and become the leaders of the brotherhood. Then we have all those servants to look for the mask. Then when they find it, they will give it us. Okay?"

Antroz nodded. Then he let Radiak climb onto his back. "I'll tell the Chirox," Antroz said. He then jumped of the ledge and flew to Avra Nui, (made up) where Chirox and Kirop were scouting. Icarax then disappeared, off to Voya Nui.

Chirox was at Avra Nui, attacking swarms of Nui Rama and any other thing that came by. Chirox sighed. The Nui Rama were too easy. He wanted something else to fight. "I wish there were Toa here or Dark Hunters," he muttered and swooped down to kill a Nui Rama that was flying around.

When he was finished, he heard a loud noise so he turned around. He saw a horde of matoran shooting arrows at him and some had cordak blasters. Behind all of them, Chirox saw a matoran cut a rope and let tons of rahkshi out of their cage. The matoran dived into a tunnel and watched the rahkshi attack. The rahkshi all had staffs of fear and were red.

Chirox looked up to see Antroz and Radiak coming down. "Come on, Antroz!" Chirox shouted. They attacked the rahkshi. The battle was terrible. Millions of matoran and rahkshi kept coming, and they all die. Radiak got off Antroz's back and attacked with his sharp blades. 2 hours later, the 3 villains were standing among the matoran and rahkshi corpses. Few have escaped, the rest have died.

Antroz said, "I have to tell you a plan. To get the mask of life." Chirox's eyes widened and he began to smile. "Tell me it," Chirox said and so, Antroz told him the plan.

Chirox gave him thumbs up, and the 3 went back to the universe core.

Icarax was standing on the top of Mount Valmai, searching for the blue Phantoka. He glanced at the happy matoran that were playing games and talking, and back at the sky. "Vamprah better be here," Icarax muttered. "I'll ask those Piraka." He jumped off Valmai, and landed right in front of the Piraka.

"Well," Hakann said. "Another Makuta." Icarax replied, "You've seen one?" Zaktan nodded. "A blue one named Vamprah, I think. I saw that he was carrying a matoran on his back."

"Yep. Vamprah's his name. And the matoran was Gavla. So where is he, then?" Icarax said. Vezok chuckled. "How should we know? When we saw him flying, he was just leaving Voya Nui." Icarax clenched his fist. "I'm going to kill you, Vamprah." Then Icarax left to look for Vamprah, starting at Karzhani.

Vamprah was flying around at Karzhani. "Where are you, Icarax?" He growled. Then he heard a thumping sound and he saw a large group of Kikanalo running in his direction. They used their sonic roars, but Vamprah flew high up and dodged all the blasts.

Vamprah grinned and his egg thingy hatched. He took out all the weapon things and threw them at the herd. 3 Kikanalo died, and 5 stunned. After they ran away, some matoran came and fought.

Vamprah dived down and cut off a matoran's head and slashed another one on the back. The matoran screamed out in pain and fell onto the ground. Vamprah noticed a matoran with a spear charging at him so Vamprah jumped over him and sliced him. Then, a Kahgarak shot a spinner and out came 3 Zivons.

Vamprah stared at them horrified as they closed in. One of them tried to strike him with its stinger, but Vamprah shot up. He sat on a Zivon's back, grinning at the 2 other Zivons. They both tried to hit him, but Vamprah got off and the stingers hit the Zivon. It screeched madly and attacked the other Zivon. Vamprah left them, and searched for Icarax. He went to Voya Nui.

Icarax was about to leave when he saw Vamprah flying down to him. "Where were you?!" Icarax shouted and slammed his fist onto Vamprah's face. "I was looking for you, you idiot!" Vamprah said and hit him back. Icarax angrily picked up Vamprah and threw him into the volcano. Vamprah flew out and let Gavla jump off of him. Gavla started striking Icarax but Icarax bashed her. Gavla got back on Vamprah. Vamprah looked at Icarax angrily and flew off.

"I guess we don't need him," Icarax said to himself as he watched Vamprah fly back to Karzhani. "Maybe the Dark Hunters will help us, even though they're our enemies. Anyway, we're killing Makuta. The Shadowed One will like that a lot."

Icarax watched as Antroz, Radiak, Chirox, and Kirop landed near him. Antroz said, "Chirox and Kirop are here." "Good. We're going to the dark hunters base, okay?" Then they left to Odina, where the Dark Hunter base was.

When they were going there, Chirox asked, "what are we doing there, anyway?" Icarax replied, "We need allies to help us kill Makuta." "But we're enemies. Why would we want enemies our all-"

Icarax pointed at a fortress. "There's the Dark Hunters base. Come on." Then Icarax ran faster and sped up to the gate. The two guardians pointed at their spears at the intruders. "Who are you?" One guard shouted.

Antroz shouted back, "We're Makuta. And we ne-" "MAKUTA!" The other guard shouted and a group of Dark Hunters came out. "Leave, or else we will destroy you!" A red Dark Hunter said.

Chirox grinned evilly and said, "I like your attitude. Let's have a good battle and you'll learn not to insult a Makuta."

The red Dark Hunter screamed in rage and he dashed at Chirox laughed and he picked up the Dark Hunter and threw him over the walls. The other Hunters were quite surprised. Then they all attacked the Makuta.

Antroz looked bored and started beating up an angry one. The Hunter tried to slash him with his spear, but Antroz stopped him and let Radiak swipe him. Icarax punched another Hunter and kept kicking him. Soon, all of the Dark Hunters were lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Let us in," Kirop shouted. "Or else." A voice said, "Come on in. You'll never get out alive." The gate opened and they all walking inside.

"Hey," Antroz muttered. "Why didn't we just fly over the walls?" "You're right. We should've did that."

When they got in, a Dark Hunter leaped down at them and hit Chirox really badly. "You-" Chirox started but the Dark Hunter attacked again. This time Chirox defended himself and kicked him right in the face. The Hunter stumbled backwards, shocked. Chirox dashed over to him and slashed him. Then the Hunter punched him 2 times, but the third time Chirox flew up and dodged it. Then the Hunter was defeated after Chirox used the kraata power "fear" and made the Hunter die of a heart attack.

Chirox walked over to the other Makuta, grinning. "Easy," He said.

Meanwhile, a Hunter walked over to The Shadowed One. "A Hunter is dead," The Dark Hunter said. The Shadowed One frowned, then started to smile evilly. "Send out Gladiator," he announced. "This will be a good show."

And then they sent out Gladiator, the powerful being.


End file.
